


Accidents Happen

by thistleandweeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baker!Gabriel, Cop!Dean, Doctor!Jess, EMT!Anna, EMT!Cas, Happy Ending, Lawyer Sam, Light Angst, Multi, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Police Officer Dean, artist!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistleandweeds/pseuds/thistleandweeds
Summary: A free gym membership is given to all Police Officers, Firefighters, and EMTs that serve in Palo Alto. The Total Eclipse Fitness Center is a 24/7 gym that accommodates to Palo Alto's finest.Dean works out every day after his shift, Cas works out every day before his.But unknown to them, they shower at the same time.On a quiet Friday night, Dean thinks he's alone in the locker room. Obnoxiously singing in the shower seems like the next logical step.Little does he know that Castiel Novak is showering next to him.Conversation starts in the shower, but it doesn't end there.





	1. Singing in the Shower

**Dean's POV**

            Everyday after shift I go to Total Eclipse to workout. A free gym membership is given to all Police Officers, Firefighters, and EMTs that serve in Palo Alto. The Total Eclipse Fitness Center is a 24/7 gym that accommodates to Palo Alto's finest.

Working all day is exhausting, but unless I want to weigh five-thousand pounds, after shift exercise isn’t really an option.

For the past week someone has been bringing in donuts, cake, and pie from The Bun Also Rises, Gabriel’s bakery down the street from the precinct. It probably isn’t healthy to eat an entire apple pie by yourself for breakfast, but the crust was so flaky, and the filling was still warm. So my options include, giving up pie (doubtful), losing my six pack (doubtful), or get over being tired and physically exert myself.

It’s no surprise that the gym isn’t crowded tonight. If it wasn’t for that damn pie, and my complete lack of self control, I wouldn’t be at the gym on a Friday night either.

The treadmill has been my best friend since I joined the track team in tenth grade. Parents aren’t often too fond of the idea of their child running around the city at the age of sixteen, so the treadmill and I became well acquainted.

However, I refuse to run on the treadmill without my music. I grab my phone and my earbuds, turn on my playlist, and turn the treadmill up to six and a half miles per hour.

The gym is set up simply with the standard equipment. There is a wall of treadmills on the wall opposite the door, a row of spinning bikes perpendicular to them, several ellipticals lining the inner wall, and two bench presses set directly to the left of the door. Off to the right is the entrance to the yoga and pilates studio, which I have never bothered to go into.

            Last week when Charlie decided to tag along with me after our shift, she went in there. Apparently it’s “fertile breeding ground for the residential lesbian.” Hence my lack of interest.

            Don’t misunderstand, women are beautiful and confusing creatures, but gym girls are good for a quick lay and instant regret. Considering how often the fire and police department have to interact, angry one night stands could make for a long, complicated work day.

            Then of course, there are the men in the gym. Or more specifically, the man of the gym. Charlie is the only one who knows about my massive crush on the unnamed blue-eyed beauty that I sometimes catch glimpses of while working out. He is the soul-reason I would ever dare to do pilates.

            One of my favorite songs, “Ramble On” is playing, right at the chorus I reach my six and a half miles. Shutting off the machine, and singing under my breath, I drag my sweaty ass to the locker room.

            The showers here are indescribable.

            The first time I came here I had low expectations. When something is given to you for free, as grateful as you are, there is also apprehension about quality. Let me tell you, this may be free, but it is 100% quality.

            I grab my towel and change of clothes from my locker and make my way over to the furthest, and largest, shower stall. I turn the hot water knob, marveling at the water pressure, still singing Zeppelin under my breath.

            I’m lathering my shampoo into my hair when I realize that the gym was basically deserted, and I am in here alone. I can sing as loud as I want to.

            With that in mind, I begin singing Rock n’ Roll Never Forgets at the top of my lungs.

 _“So you're a little bit older and a lot less bolder_  
Than you used to be  
So you used to shake 'em down  
But now you stop and think about your dignity  
So now sweet sixteens turned thirty-one  
You get to feelin' weary when the work days done  
Well all you got to do is get up and into your kicks  
If you're in a fix  
Come back baby  
Rock and roll never forgets  
You better get yourself a partner  
Go down to the concert or the local bar  
Check the local newspapers  
Chances are you won't have to go too far  
Yeah the rafters will be ringing cause the beat's so strong  
The crowd will be swaying and singing along  
And all you got to do is get in into the mix  
If you need a fix  
Come back baby  
Rock and roll never forgets  
Oh the bands still playing it loud and lean  
Listen to the guitar player making it scream  
All you got to do is just make that scene tonight  
Heh tonight”

 _“Well now sweet sixteens turned thirty-one_  
Feel a little tired feeling under the gun  
Well all Chuck's children are out there playing his licks  
Get into your kicks  
Come back baby  
Rock 'n Roll never forgets  
Said you can come back baby  
Rock 'n Roll never forgets.”

A deep chuckle and loud applause breaks me from my musically induced coma.

When did someone else come in?

I didn’t hear anyone.

Was somebody already in here and I didn’t notice?

_What the hell?_

“No please, don’t stop because of me. I was rather enjoying the show.” came the same deep rumble from the shower next to me.

So there is someone else in the locker rooms. I didn’t imagine that.

I’m not alone in here.

_Shit._


	2. Introductions

**Castiel’s POV**

            Going to the gym every day before shift helps me stay focused and calm on the job. Yoga helps me relax and keeps me in tune with my body. Besides, how hypocritical would it be of me to advise patients to live a healthy lifestyle if I didn’t myself?

            Anyway, tonight I got to the gym at normal time, completed two cycles of my workout, was peer pressured into twenty minutes of pilates, and taught some of the newer yoga enthusiasts basic advancements in their poses.

I have to shower before work, but since I plan to be on time I need to hurry.

            When exiting the studio, I can’t help but notice the man I have for the past several months, appropriately nicknamed Adonis, a nickname for which Anna and Gabriel have teased me endlessly. I don’t know what his real name is, but I can be sure I wouldn’t mind figuring it out. He has to be just over six feet tall, with sandy blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He is in excellent shape, muscles rather nicely defined, and seems to be entranced in his run. Before he notices me watching and things become uncomfortable, I quickly slide into the locker room and make my way to the showers.

            The shower stalls are of varying sizes, starting from the smallest stall and going to the largest. The largest stall is obnoxiously so, and could probably allow four people to shower within it comfortably. I prefer the stall just before it, which is almost half of its size. I am stacking my shampoo, conditioner, and soap on the shelves when I hear the sound of someone opening a locker and muffled singing. I can’t be sure, but it sounds like whoever it is might be singing Zeppelin.

            With having Gabriel as an older brother, growing up without an extensive knowledge of classic rock was simply not acceptable.

            My mind cannot help but think that perhaps Adonis is the man showering next to me. There was no one else in the equipment area, and the only other man in the studio had just arrived before he left. So it inevitably has to be him.

            Adonis has already turned his water on, and from the quiet notes that are suddenly obscured, I can assume he must be washing his face. I am certain that I do not want the man to stop singing, for he is quite talented. If I turn my shower on now surely he will stop, and we simply can’t have that.

            Which is why I am currently standing in the shower listening to the most gorgeous man alive singing _Rock N’ Roll Never Forgets_ at the top of his lungs. I have no doubt he believes that he is in here alone. I also have no doubt he will be mortified when he realizes he is not.

            When he finishes singing I can’t suppress the small giggle from slipping out, and since he now knows I am in here, I may as well make my presence undoubtedly known. After all, a performance like that deserves applause.

            My assumption of mortification seems to have been right, since my laughter, that man has been perfectly silent. I can’t see him, but I can feel the embarrassment radiating off of him like heat off of asphalt on a hot summer’s day.

            Hoping to break some of the silence I supply the first thing that comes to my mind. “No please, don’t stop because of me. I was rather enjoying the show.”

            The tension is palpable in the air as I await Adonis’ response, which comes in the form of a self-deprecating groan.

            A voice that sounds so sweet it could be dripping with honey eliminates the remaining tension in the air. “I cannot believe this. I thought I was alone in here. Have you been in here the entire time?”

            Suddenly aware that the man addressed me, I confess that not only did I bear witness to his lovely rendition of Bob Seger, but also that of Led Zeppelin.

            “How did I not notice that somebody else has been in here the entire time?” he sighed sounding fairly exasperated.

            “It is really quite alright, I wasn’t lying when I said I enjoyed it.”

            “I know you cannot see me, but I am blushing right now and I do not blush easily. You should feel proud of yourself for achieving such a feat.” he responds.

            I am dangerously close to laughter again. The safest way to avoid making this situation uncomfortable seems to be to continue in this amiable conversation. _Twist my arm,_ I think sarcastically. _I suppose I can suffer through a pleasant conversation with an attractive man._

            With my curiosity peaked and all of my courage summoned, I ask what I so desperately wish to know. “And who is it exactly that I have caused to blush?”

            “My name is Dean Winchester, police officer. And you?”

            Feeling giddy that not only do I now have a name, but he also wants mine as well, I respond.

            “Castiel Novak, paramedic.”

            “Nice to meet you, Cas.” His voice sounds as if he is smiling, which forces me to smile in return.

            “You as well, Dean.”

            We both shower for another five minutes quietly, until Dean once again breaks the silence.

            “So Cas, since you have managed to meet me in one of the most embarrassing events of my life, I think it is only fair that you tell me about yourself.”

            Despite having been asked that question thousands of times in my life, I am still unsure of where to start. Work seems like a safe topic.

            “I am a paramedic down at Station 42, my partner Anna is also my best friend, and we work very well together.”

            “I can relate. My partner Benny is also my best friend, which really helps on the job. We’re down at precinct 81.”

            “Oh!” I say surprised, “Then you must know Gabriel.” Gabe’s bakery is right down the street, and basically frequented by every police officer in the 81st precinct. Cas had learned that when he volunteered to help Gabe on one of his vacation days.

            Dean is quiet for a moment.

            “Yes. Gabriel is the reason I have to come to the gym so often; his pies are some of the best I have had the pleasure to eat. Do you mind me asking how you know Gabe?”

            “Gabriel is my brother. You know, sometimes I work in his shop, it is possible we have met before Dean.”

            “Certainly not,” Dean says earnestly, “I would remember your voice.”

            I can feel myself blushing up to the very tips of my ears.

            “Now I am the one blushing.”

            “And I'm sure it is a very cute blush.” came Dean’s reply.

            _Holy Shit. **H-O-L-Y S-H-I-T**. Dean is flirting with me._

            “I’m sorry; I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Dean rushed to say.

            Only then do I realize I have been silent for probably a solid minute.

            I am eager to set the misunderstanding straight. “No! Don’t apologize. It’s just lost myself in a train of thought. Please do not apologize.”

            “Well I’m going to anyway. How about you let me say I am sorry with a drink? Did you just get off shift?”

            And G _od fucking damn it_ , I forgot about work.

            “FUCK!” I yell loudly.

            “What?” Dean asks with concern in his voice.

            “I have to go. I need to be at the station in like five minutes!”

            And with that I turn of my shower, throw on clothes, and run out of the locker room as fast as possible. Only stopping for a brief second to respond when I hear Dean yelling.

            “Cas! Wait!”

            “Goodbye Dean!”

            I make it to the station five minutes late.

            I had planned to be on time, and despite the glare from Anna when I arrived, being late was completely worth it.


End file.
